dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
David Vincent
|nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active }}David Vincent (born August 29, 1972) is an American voice actor and director who provides voices for many popular animation and video game titles. Some of his best known roles include Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in Bleach, Senketsu in Kill la Kill, and Gilgamesh in Fate/zero and Fate/stay night. In video games, he can be heard as Robin in Fire Emblem Awakening and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Code Name: S.T.E.A.M., Marshall Law in the Tekken series, T. Hawk in Super Street Fighter IV and Jin Kisaragi and Hakumen in the popular Arc System Works fighting game series BlazBlue. One of his first voice roles was a guest character in a Ghost in the Shell episode. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Samantha!'' (2018-present) - Freitas Anime Dubbing Anime *''Trigun'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Duval, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Kōga Kuchiki, Karakura Kendo Team Student (ep. 133) *''Naruto'' (2004) - Fukusuke Hikyakuya, Wasabi Family Henchman (eps. 105-106), Tea Samurai (ep. 106) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Nagata (ep. 1), Gray Suit Soldier (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Assassin *''Tokko'' (2006) - Itsuto Araragi, Counselor (ep. 9) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - General Logi, Odin *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Li Xingke, Additional Voices *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Seiji Yagiri *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Narrator *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Anonydeath *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Senketsu *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Narrator, ZZ (ep. 13) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Estarossa *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Supreme Kai, Kibito Kai, Narrator (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Seiji Yagiri, Toramaru Gang Member, Male Student (ep. 6), Store Manager (ep. 8) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016) - Sakunosuke Oda *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Narrator, Kai Harada, Speedwagon Foundation Member (ep. 10), Captain (eps. 11-12) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Barbarossa *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Hikaru Tokugawa, Male Student (ep. 1), LOL Cult Member (ep. 3), Tenga's Subordinate (ep. 4), Punk A (ep. 5), Gozu (eps. 7-8) *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) - Additional Voices (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Hero Mask'' (2018-2019) - Jasper, Assassin A *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Black Tiger *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' (2018-2019) - Narrator OVAs & Specials *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Miguel Gaia, Man with Patient (ep. 5), News Anchor (ep. 5), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - SWAT Commander, Yakuza 1 (Animaze Dub) *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Real Estate Agent *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' (2012) - Secretary *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Newscaster, Rondo Owner *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Young Grandpa External Links *David Vincent at the Internet Movie Database *David Vincent at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA